The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a gun is a normally tubular weapon or other device designed to discharge projectiles or other material.
Typically, most guns use compressed gas confined by the barrel to propel the bullet up to high speed, though devices operating in other ways are sometimes called guns. In firearms that are gun the high-pressure gas is generated by combustion, usually of gunpowder. The projectile is most often reloaded manually.
Often, tubular magazine repeating shotguns have structure, which restricts the number of shotgun shells that can be loaded in its magazine, typically 3 to 5 rounds. When all shells in the tubular magazine have been fired, it is necessary to manually load one shell at a time into the magazine tube.
In many instances, the prolonged period for reloading presents a dangerous risk to those in harms way as the weapon is not capable of being fired during this period. This limit shell capacity the shotgun also affects sporting shooters when competing in competitions.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.